Previous work on this project indicates that understanding of retention in and retrieval from immediate memory will require an understanding of the interaction of immediate or short-term memory with permanent storage. Therefore the organization of permanent memory storage and search processes used in the retrieval from permanent storage will be studied in humans to clarify the interaction of immediate and short-term memory, of verbal learning and discrimination with such permanent storage. The methods to be used include retrieval from permanent storage in various ways, together with the missing scan, serial-order recall, latency measurement, and judgment of relative category frequency, in conjuction with experiments in verbal recognition and discrimination as well as learning and short-term memory.